XiuXing
Also known as the "Way of XiuXing". The mainstream method of xiuxing was The Orthodoxy (The Tradition). The main source of Qi was the stars in the sky – the Holy Light Sect focused the two words Holy Light. What lit up the night was actually the starlight – break through the Meditation stage and enter the Etheral Opening stage then advance to the next stage, which was to use the energy released from tens of thousands stars onto the world. The final goal of XiuXing is to evolve the humans' body and mentality. From this, we can see the importance of stars in the world of xiuxing. Every country and sect has star observation platforms. However, they rarely named the platforms “seizing stars” or “stealing stars” because this would sound unrespectable towards the stars. Another explanation for xiu xing was to borrow the world’s power. After the Scrolls of the Way came to the world, humans began to xiu xing. They developed countless xiu xing methods. They tried infinitive ways. Some xiu xing methods absorbed fire, some were close to nature to absorb the power of fields, and eventually the Tradition was established. Because of human’s infinitive years of experiments, humans’ xiu xing gradually started to absorb power from the stars. The high temperature magma in the volcanoes could be converted to the Qi in the human body, helping xiu xingists to become really strong. The power in the fields could also be used by the xiu xingists, but all of these energy sources were not as good as stars. The stars were in the sky. Their locations never changed, continuously shining on the continent. People who lived on the ground only needed to look up to see the infinitive starlights. Since their youth, the stars had been silently accompanying them. To the continent and people living on it, star is light, is direction, is energy, and is time : because of its permanency. Humans eventually chose to convert starlights into Qi. It was not largely related to these literal descriptions. The main reason to use starlight was because starlights were the purest energy source in the world. It contained no impurities and they were more mild than sunlights, magma, etc. The Yao race could also absorb starlights. Moreover, they had a different body system so they did not need any xiu xing methods. They could directly absorb the starlights into their body and convert it into their own power. Because of this, any Yao race who could transform into human form always had huge amount of power. In comparison to Yao, humans could not directly absorb starlights. In another word, directly absorbing starlights was inefficient for them. Therefore, humans creatively created a xiu xing method and starting from that day humans began the road to dominate the world. Quotes *Xiuxing is like rowing a boat in an opposite stream. It will get harder and harder as you progress. Xiu Xing Stages Purification : Human’s way of XiuXing is very different from Yao race and Demon Race . At the beginning, humans needed to open their minds through education, train insight through meditation, and use the wisdom and spirit of nature to purify their body. This process starts from skin then continue down to veins and muscle. It goes all the way until bones and marrows. When they reach the peak, humans are strong enough to lift stones and sustain regular illness. This is called the Purification Stage. Meditation : Peak of Meditation Stage :: Attain an inner sense or the ability to use the mind as eyes and sense the condition of one's body in a way visible externally. :: From the inner sense of Meditation to the Ethereal Opening stage was the first mountain that xiuxingists needed to climb Ethereal Opening Fourth Stage (name unknown) :: Category:XiuXing Category:Demon Race